


Shave It For Later

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Facial Shaving, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mornings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey watches through peered eyes; the way Ian stuck his tongue out in concentration, making sure that it didn't scratch or cut into Mickey's skin"</p><p> </p><p>Ian helps Mickey shave (takes over more like)  - basically just domestic fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave It For Later

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this idea was so cute, and I saw a really cute gif of it and needed to do it!
> 
> Inspired by this gif : http://im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com/post/117105246156

"Mother fucking dick head!" Ian hears Mickey yell from the small bathroom. Mickey had been in there for at least fifteen minutes now, and all the sounds coming from the small space didn't sound too pleasant. Ian pushes himself from under his burrowed blankets, wincing as his feet hit the cold floor.

"Mick?" He beckoned, pulling on a pair of boxers he knew were Mickey's. "Mickey?" The fact the older boy wasn't answering he did cause a little panic, but when he rushed through into the bathroom he could laugh at the pure sanity of the situation.

Mickey was leaning close into the mirror, his chest hovering over a sink full of water, that didn't look too clean when Ian peered at it. Mickey had remainders of foam curving the line of his jaw and under the height of his nose, whilst his continued to pull a razor at it. "God fucking damn it." He mutters to himself as the razor catches harshly at his skin, causing a little nick that bled down his jaw.

"Here." Ian finally steps in to sort out the struggle. Mickey doesn't turn, he leans further over the sink bowl, his shirt dipping into the misty water. Ian's arms Loops around his shoulder, clutching onto the razor in Mickey's hand.

"What the fuck you doing?" Mickey snaps, trying to get the blade back from Ian's hands. He pivots forcefully, nearly knocking Ian backwards onto the tiles. Ian holds the razor above his head, grinning mischievously. Groaning, Mickey hisses as his finger touches on his cuts against his jaw. "Stop fucking around, I ain't messing. And you ain't fucking funny."

Ian nods to himself. It was a little funny that Mickey got wound up by something so little - the razor was literally laughing too. "You can't shave in here, the light is shit." He points to the flickering bulb to prove his point. "Let me do it."

"Do what?" Mickey asks confused, turning his chin from side to side infront of the mirror.

Ian leans down to the side of the bath, retrieving a jug they usually used to help wash Yevgeny. He goes over to the sink and fills it with hot water, planting the soap within it. "Go sit in there, asshole. Stop being a fucking baby."

"Fuck off." Mickey snatches the bowl was Ian's hands, complementing whether or not to just chuck it all over the redhead -- he sure did look good wet. Instead, for some reason, he obeyed Ian and plumped himself against the sprawled sheets of the bed, planting the bowl of water against the side. "What the hell are you planning Gallagher? I don't need you to help me fucking shave." He whined from his seat against the sheets.

"Apparently-" Ian starts, leaning down a little by the side of bed. Gently he brushes a finger over the two cuts below Mickeys jaw. "You do."

"Or maybe you're just finding a time to slit my throat?" Mickey suggested, raising an eyebrow that meant he wasn't messing around anymore. Ian sighs heavily, his eyes nearly rolling off the side of his head. "Yeah, okay then. Lift your neck up and I'll do it now." He sarcastically mummers.

Mickey huffs frustrated. "Just get the fuck on with it, Gallagher, I do have a job I need to get to." He shuffles backwards a little against the blankets, scooting just enough that Ian could sit down too.

But Ian, as usual, had different ideas.

The redhead moves the bowl to the edge of the side-table, he slowly sits himself on the bed, directly in front of Mickey. Spreading his legs, he wraps each one either side of Mickey's crossed ones, scooting forward so he could fully lock Mickey in.

"Seriously?" Mickey looks around himself, but instead of pushing away he just rests his hands at the top of Ian's bare thighs.

"Seriously." Ian grins, leaning back to dip the razor into the water and then turning back to Mickey. "Now hold still." He tips Mickeys chin up with a gentle push of his finger, he scoops the razor over a small pad of stubble and brings it up against his skin.

"I ain't a fucking kid, you know." Mickey mumbles in his own defence, hard grip against Ians thigh as his face is lifted again. Ian brings the razor up again, scratching against his skin - without cutting into it- his hand is cupping the back of Mickeys neck, the other continuing to dip the razor in the water and then bringing the blade to his face to shave.

Ian's hands are delicate, each tip of his chin  like a feather tickling him. Mickey watches through peered eyes; the way Ian stuck his tongue out in concentration, the way Ian's arm moved slowly, gently, in time with the razor, making sure that it didn't scratch or cut into Mickey's skin. Even through peered eyes Mickey felt his heart burst a little bit.

"Just a little more." Ian coos, turning Mickeys face to the side. Again, he puts his arm backwards dipping the razor into the bowl. He comes back, legs tightening around him, as the razor touches Mickey's skin once more. "Ah fuck." Mickey hisses when Ian's hand shakes a little and the razor slices a small cut under the left side of his face.

"Shit, sorry." Ian immediately rushes to an apology, finishing up the last shaving until the finally dumped the razor into the soapy water. He scoots himself closer onto Mickey's lap, taking the older boys face in his hands. "Here, let me." He repeats from before, he leans down to the bleeding cut, the little wick visible against Mickey's pale skin. Softly, he presses his lips against the miniature wound and kisses it lightly.

Mickey moans out in a gasp, his hand trailing higher against Ian's leg. He still has foam on his face, it still itches like a bitch. The redhead pulls back sweetly, arms looping over Mickey's shoulders. "Now, Is that better?"

"Its only a fucking shave, Gallagher."

"Not just a shave." Ian's face splits into a smile. "A shave preformed by your luxurious boyfriend, who really wants to fuck you whilst you're all flustered and hot." His words end with a whisper, his mouth dropping to the exposed skin of Mickey's neck.

"I ain't fucking flustered." Mickey answers back defensively.

"Okay then, tough guy. Whatever you say." Ian hums, hand slowly stroking down the soaped skin of Mickey's cheek, reaching down to the slightly cut - but smooth- part of Mickey's jaw. "I need to shave you more often." Ian weirdly remarks, for some reason it got Mickey all hot again.

Grabbing the back of Ian's neck, Mickey pulls the younger boy further onto his lap, making sure Ian's legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. "Saves me an extra fucking job."

"No." Ian starts, stifling his laughter that was so close to Mickey's face. "It shaves you an extra job." He bursts out into laughter, using Mickey's shoulders to block it out.

Mickey flips him over, pinning his hands to the mattress. "You are such a fucking dick." But it was hard not to laugh when the boy below you looked so adorable with a huge grin plastered on his face.


End file.
